


Together forever

by Skeletor44



Category: gotg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor44/pseuds/Skeletor44
Summary: Just something I wrote it's short but whatever may add more later on





	1. Chapter 1

It's rocket and peters third anniversary together and they have just come back from a day of activities for them and now they are slow dancing around the Milano. Peter pushes his forehead against rocket's and they both speak "love forever even when death do her part we'll still be together forever" peter then pulls his forehead away from rockets and they continue their slow dancing around the Milano. When the song starts to hit it's last notes peter dips rocket low and closes the gap between them with a kiss that feels like it lasts forever when they pull apart they both say in unison to each other "I love you"


	2. Note

Okay I've been stuck on trying to figure out what to write for a new chapter and I have a few ideas but I will not write anymore until it is winter break as I feel that right now school deserves my full attention


	3. A new year

"I still don't get why humies celebrate when it's a new year I mean what's the point" peter responds "humans like the idea of a celebration of making it another year of life" after peter responds the 2 sit down together staring out the window of the benetar just looking into the emptyness and vastness of space. A few moments later rocket asks asks another question "what about the resoloutions thing what's the point of that is it just for people to have a goal for no reason" for a few moments peter does't know how to answer the question but then answers "it's just like a desire for humans to think of a goal in mind for that new year than can be done although mostly humans don't live up to their resoloutions". Rocket asks "you got a resoloution" peter responds " no I got everything I could ever want right now a family,a nice husband" rocket softly punches peter "you calling me nice cause I ain't that nice, okay well actually I'm nice just to a select few though and also I love you" peter presses a kiss to rockets forehead "love you to Rocky"


End file.
